Halloween
by Crocodile
Summary: In the week before the Cell Games Gohan decides to tell his Dad about Halloween.Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Covers ears I don't own Dragonball Z, lalalalalalalala I can't hear me!**

**HALLOWEEN**

It was a bright day in the countryside as Gohan looked out of his window, bored. The Cell Games were only a few days away and Chi-Chi had him studying, what type of peace was that? Gohan continued to stare out at the weltering trees and had a thought, Halloween was in 2 days! He wanted to do something fun with his Dad and this was just the thing to do, he stopped drawing a picture of Vegeta as a vampire and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Goku was leaning his head against the table, his arms folded under his chin, propping up his head. Chi-Chi was doing the dishes so Gohan walked up to her, "Mum, can I ask you something?" He asked timidly.

"Sure Gohan, what is it?" Chi-Chi replied, not looking at him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Can I tell you in my room?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I'm doing the dishes, why not speak with your father, he isn't doing anything." Chi-Chi remarked, earning a pout from Goku.

"No, I can only ask you" Gohan persisted.

Chi-Chi turned round to retort and dropped a dish. It smashed instantly. Chi-Chi's face went from surprised to frustrated. Gohan looked his Dad in the eye and Goku dropped down to one knee. "Go speak with Gohan, I'll clean this up." Goku said.

Chi-Chi sighed and went with Gohan, up the stairs to his room.

Once in the room Gohan quickly shut his book, covering up the drawing he made earlier, Chi-Chi sat on the bead, Gohan then sat beside her. "What is it Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked impatiently.

"You know how Halloween is coming up?" Gohan asked but Chi-Chi cut him off.

"No Gohan, you are not going out trick or treating!" Chi-Chi said sternly.

"No, I have an idea." Gohan said and whispered something in Chi-Chi's ear.

Chi-Chi looked at him once he had withdrawn. She sat contemplating whether to say yes or no when she heard a large crash then a smash and Goku saying "oops". He had broken all the dishes.

Chi-Chi smirked and nodded.

Gohan's face lit up with excitement and continued his studying as Chi-Chi went down the stairs to scowl Goku. Gohan couldn't wait!

The next day Gohan went, with Chi-Chi's permission, to Kami's lookout secretly to see Piccolo. Piccolo walked out of the hyperbolic time chamber and looked at Gohan curiously. "You know I have training to do," He said sternly, walking out to look down on Earth, his cape billowing in the wind. Gohan walked up beside him, "Piccolo, can you change the weather with your power?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked at him in a puzzled way. "Yes, why do you ask?" He replied.

Gohan then went on to tell him his plan for the following night.

"Sure kid" Piccolo said, smirking as he ruffled Gohan's hair.

Gohan said goodbye to him and Mr Popo and flew back down to Earth to train with Goku.

On Halloween day Gohan was in his room studying happily for once when there was a knock on his window, Mr Popo stood on his magic carpet outside, Gohan opened the window and Mr Popo handed him 2 packages. "Wow! Thanks Mr Popo!" Gohan exclaimed quietly and went back to his studying. A while later Goku came back with a fish from the lake and Chi-Chi asked Gohan to explain Halloween to Goku.

"Halloween is when evil monsters come out and attack the living unless they are given a special type of treat, a treat we don't have in this house." Gohan explained.

"Are they powerful monsters?" Goku asked.

"Very powerful, so powerful you can't beat them no matter how strong you are" Gohan explained.

Goku nearly fell of the chair in excitement. "Really!" He exclaimed.

Gohan went on to give Goku the whole idea.

Later on that night, after dinner, Goku was still eating and Gohan said he would go back to his room, Chi-Chi said she would get the washing in, so Goku continued to eat until he heard a scream from round the back. It was Chi-Chi's scream.

Goku rushed outside to see Chi-Chi lying on the ground, probably dead, with an ugly looking creature standing over her.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted on his son but the creature interrupted him.

"Your son wont be able to help you!" The creature said, its voice had a metallic sound to it as the clouds began to cover the sky and it began raining, a thunderstorm was brewing.

"What have you done to him?" Goku asked in fear.

The creature licked its lips and made a rubbing gesture on its stomach. Goku's anger let itself out and he turned super saiyan and charged for the creature but it vanished. This surprised Goku since it obviously knew his fighting style.

The creature sent a blast down at Goku who jumped to avoid it, only to be kicked to the ground. Goku noticed Chi-Chi was gone and Gohan's window was open so he ran into the house as the thunder and lightning stopped, even though it continued to rain. He saw Chi-Chi standing over a bored Gohan doing his studying.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, "There's one of those monsters outside, I need your help!"

Chi-Chi looked at Goku, "They aren't real"

"Yes they are!" Goku retorted.

Gohan looked at Chi-Chi and they both walked with Goku to see the creature that resided outside. Goku opened the door and lead them outside to see nothing but the rain. "But it was here!" Goku said puzzled.

He turned around to be met face to face with the creature and jumped back to see Gohan holding a mask up with his hands.

"Gohan! That's not funny!" Goku shouted and laughter from Chi-Chi, Gohan and Piccolo who was on the roof echoed throughout the countryside as the storm cleared.

Goku sat on the wet ground and pouted.

**R/R**


End file.
